


Ep2

by Yoyoung



Category: Manami Sangaku - Fandom, Onoda sakamichi - Fandom, 小野田坂道, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal, 真波山岳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung
Summary: 是真波受，而是小野田攻





	Ep2

真波他就在了今天下午五点練習完的時候，就見了小野田他就在了休息室同了鳴子他和了今泉他講了話，真波他同了小野田他講：，可以陪了我一下，可以嗎？小野田他：可以啊，我同你去了另一個休息室，去啦，小野田他就握了真波他的手就準備去，鳴子及今泉他就同了小野田他講：記得要好好地調教他，因此他也是被了箱根学同拋棄的人，小野田加油，小野田：好啊，不過不可這樣調教，我有辦法，会温柔，鳴子他們就講好啊，那再見，小野田他就帶了真波他去到了另一個休息室。小野田他就同了真波他說：今天我想令你变得舒服的，真波他：我也是想你令到了我舒服的，小野田他聽了真波他這樣講的，就立即/刻吻了真波他臉上，嘴唇的，感覺到真波他的嘴唇的甜味一樣的，真波他也立刻抱了小野田他的，就這樣深吻，而兩個舌頭不斷在一起共舞，就這樣好吻完的，真波他同了小野田他講，我想要更加多的，不可以只是吻着的，小野田他講：不是不過我只係想令到你了不太痛，而可以令你變得好/十分之舒服的，真波：那好啦，小野田他就把了真波他坐在小野田他的大臂的，小野田他就揭開了真波他的衣服，就露出了真波他的身體，不止還見了兩邊的乳頭開始硬及突起，小野田他看了這样的，就覺得應該會令真波舒服，所以就吸了真波他的乳頭也舔了出來的，因此這样真波他就叫了出來，而真波他也發覺自己的叫聲不自覺發出，小野田他聽了這樣的，及看了這樣的，就同了真波他說：好可愛的，不過今天就是這樣的，可以嗎？真波他說：不可以啊，你要好好地疼愛我的，可以嗎，小野田他：可以，我開始撫摸了你另一点紅点，可以嗎？真波：可以啊，之後真波他的乳尖也被的了小野田吸舔咬，之後也撫摸另一顆乳頭，小野田他也吸得好像小孩渴望母乳的一样的，就大力吸引了一下的，吸得令到了真波他好舒服地叫得十分之大聲，真波他全身就開始發熱，小野田他吸完真波他的乳尖也咬了下，真波他就叫了坂道啊，我想要你全部，小野田他：可以啊，那就來了的，因此小野田他就把了手指就在了真波他的後穴擴張，也不停在动，好努力做了擴張/前戏，因此好快做完，令到了真波他的後穴也立刻濕潤的，而真波他我感覺到小野田他的手指沒有在後穴，就講：坂道，我要你的大大，小野田他看了真波他這樣的，小野田他就立即/刻把了自己的大大就慢慢插入去，而小野田他就抓住真波他的腰，就慢慢动起來的時候，就好快令到了真波他舒服到了高潮的，之後真波他就在高潮叫得好大声，現在真波他也不停地做及高潮，令到真波自己不停嬌喘及淫叫的下午，而這样就過了一個下午的，因此真波他的叫声就圍繞着那样的休息室。


End file.
